mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Son Goku
|caption = Goku's Promotional art from the Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans remake. |universe = ''Dragon Ball'' |debut = Dragon Ball - Chapter 1: Bulma and Son Goku ( ) (1984) |appearance = Super Smash Flash 2 |species = Saiyan |gender = Male |alignment = Good |creator = Akira Toriyama |japanese = Masako Nozawa |english = Sean Schemmel Ian James Corlett Peter Kelamis Kirby Morrow Steven Jay Blum |company = Shōnen Jump }} Son Goku ( ), also known as Kakarot ( ), or simply Goku, is the main character of the ''Dragon Ball'' media franchise created by Akira Toriyama. Goku is a member of the warrior race called the saiyans, as such, he possesses superhuman speed, strength and power, as well as the ability to fire a Kamehameha from his hands and manipulate Ki (energy) into powerful energy attacks. Notably in McLeodGaming, Goku appears as a playable character in Super Smash Flash 2. Character description Goku is the son of Bardock and Gine, he was based on one of Toriyama's earlier characters named "Tanton", a fictional protagonist who appeared in a one-shot series called Dragon Boy. When Toriyama decided to create Dragon Ball, he used Chinese author Wu Cheng'en's 16th century classic novel Journey to the West as inspiration for his own series. The name Toriyama adopted for the character is the Japanese romanization of 孫悟空 (Sun Wukong), who is the central character of the novel. Goku is usually recognized by his uniquely styled hair, which never changes its length throughout the series except when in his Super Saiyan forms, in which his hair changes color and length based on the level he ascends to. Another recognizable trait from Goku are his trademark orange/red/golden and blue clothes. His attitude is know to be cheerful, energetic personality and his love of competition (specifically sport fighting and eating). He has remarkable intuition at seeing the good in others in spite of their actions, though his capacity for forgiving his enemies has occasionally been criticized as excessive; Goku, for the most part, only fights to win, and spares his enemies after defeating them only for them to attack him when his back is turned. His staggering power is simultaneously reined in and enhanced by his fierce loyalty and morality. He has a simple, practical view of the world and is somewhat naive to the world around him. Because of this, many characters incorrectly assume him to be somewhat stupid, although once he has a basic understanding of things, he learns very quickly. His most remarkable ability is his will to succeed, pushing himself beyond his limitations, and never giving up even when the odds are stacked against him. In the Super Smash Flash series In Super Smash Flash 2 Goku is a playable newcomer character in Super Smash Flash 2. He was first confirmed in the trailer where he appeared turning into his Super Saiyan form releasing a Super Kamehameha at the others. Despite the anticipated confirmation, he was not truly playable until his addition in the v0.7 of the ''Super Smash Flash 2'' Demo. Much like his series, Goku moveset consist of martial arts disciplines which also includes the techniques like the Kamehameha. He is ranked 1st in S tier on the current tier list. Category:Fourth-party characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series